Legend and Rough Island
by Nicole2513
Summary: Sana baby fluff! Takes place on the island and after rescue. I can't really sum it up into a summary. Typical sana baby. Just give it a shot. SANA! Read&Review. COMPLETED!
1. Part One

Ok so this was my very first Sana baby story was only meant to be two parts but the girls at the sana fanfic forum talked me into more lol. It's very AU and fluffy but, everyone needs a little fluff in their life. Sana Forever!! This story is already completed and i will upload in moderate intervals. Thanks for reading and please review. I love reviews!

_Nikki_**

* * *

**

**Part One**

He was sitting next to his shelter; shaded by a tree. It was a quiet afternoon so he decided to read a book that was borrowed from the hatch. He was a few chapters into the book when he heard someone sit next to him. He looked at from his book to see who it was.

"What can I do for you Muchacha?" He drawled out with his southern accent.

He watched her for a minute trying to study her face; which showed no emotion. He could tell she had something on her mind. Feeling interested now he took off his glasses and set his book down. They had a stare down for a minute before he saw Ana-Lucia take a breath as if she was getting ready to talk.

"I'm pregnant!" She said softly but, bluntly.

"Come again?" He said slightly bitter.

"You heard me." She said sounding irritated.

Sawyer couldn't speak! His mind was rolling over and over again at what she had just told him. He was going to be a father. No! No way; he was not a father before and he's not about to be one now.

"Is it…mine?" He asked bluntly.

"I can't believe you just asked me that! Why would I tell you I'm pregnant if it isn't yours?" She spat angrily. He shrugged.

Ana-Lucia huffed and stood up; looking at him one more time before walking away quickly. Sawyer sighed and picked up his book. He tried reading it but his mind was on another planet. So he took a deep breath and threw the book down. Slowly standing up he pulled his tarp open and walked into his shelter.

Lying down on his makeshift bed he slowly fell into a deep slumber.

_(Dream)_

_Sawyer walked into his home after a long day at work. _

"_Da!" He looked over at the brown haired girl._

_He grinned and walked over to her. She tried walking but fell after about five steps. _

"_Hey baby." He kissed her cheek. She giggled._

"_Mum…" She said pointing towards the kitchen. _

_Sawyer smiled and walked slowly with his daughter in his arms, into the kitchen. He was greeted with a beautiful sight. _

_She was wearing tight jeans and a tank top; bending over in front of the fridge. He unconsciously licked his lips and walked over and pressed his hips into her backside. She stood up quickly and turned around. _

"_Sawyer!" She glared at him. All he could do is laugh._

"_Not in front of our daughter." She huffed._

_Sawyer saw a bright light flash before him quickly. He closed his eyes because of the brightness and when he opened them he was on the island. He heard screaming and he looked around and found Ana-Lucia fighting with someone._

"_Sawyer! The others are trying to take her. Please help." She pleaded as she punched the mystery man._

"_Sawyer!" Ana's scream echoed over and over again._

Sawyer's eyes shot open and he took a deep breath. His hand went to his forehead and wiped the sweat that had coated it. Sitting up, he grabbed his backpack and walked out of his shelter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He strolled slowly through the jungle looking all around. The sun was starting to go down; which left the jungle shaded. His mind was still running wild at what Ana-Lucia told him earlier today. He shook his head and continued walking through the worn paths.

About three miles in he spotted her dark hair. She was sitting next to a small stream with her feet dangling in the water. He smiled softly but then his face hardened again as he walked closer.

She turned her head and looked up at him with a scowl.

"We need to talk." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about." She stated looking back out into the water.

"Uh, well I think there is. We're gonna have a kid and you say there's nothing to talk about?" He said getting angry.

"I'm having a kid Sawyer, not we." She said pointing to her chest.

"That's bullsh-t!" He yelled. "How do you expect to do this alone? Especially on this god forsaken island."

"I don't know but I'm going to." She retorted.

"I don't need nor, want your help." She said with a loud sigh. He shook his head.

"You know what…just forget it!" He said stomping his way back into the jungle.

Ana shook her head and continue to watch the water trickle softly. She didn't really know how she was going to do it. In all reality she was scared to death. She already lost one child and she couldn't take losing another; especially living on this damn island.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She sighed and stood up; shaking her feet to get rid of the excess water. Slipping her boots back on, she walked away from the quiet stream. Ana was kind of upset with herself because Sawyer was right. They were having a kid together. She was also upset that he could walk away so easily. But she figured she didn't make it easy on him.

Sawyer could see the beach getting closer. Only a few more steps and he would be 'home'. He stepped onto the beach and was instantly greeted by Kate.

"Hey Sawyer-" She said but was cut off.

"Not now Freckles." He growled and continued walking.

She watched his back as it got smaller and smaller. Kate huffed and walked into the jungle.

(One Month Later)

Ana saw the stares; she could hear the whispers of the islanders talking about her. They were trying to figure out whose kid it was… just being nosy. Ignoring them she made her way down to her shelter. She lay down and sighed; rubbing her forehead. She was about four months pregnant now and she was starting to show. That made her angry; not being able to hide it from everyone anymore. She closed her eyes.

Every night Ana-Lucia had dreams about the baby. Most of them were nightmares but sometimes they were good. They good ones always had Sawyer in them and she was always trying to figure out why. The bad ones were the ones that woke her up in the middle night sweating and she walk around the beach to clear her head or sit at the waters edge.

Tonight she woke up from a nightmare. Leaving her shelter; she walked along the water's edge letting the water hit her feet. She walked until she was close to Sawyer's shelter. Her feet were doing all the thinking' walking up the beach towards his shelter. Seeing that she was outside of his shelter now, she sighed and pulled it open.

(Sawyer)

I opened my eyes slowly. Was it me or did I hear someone come in? I rubbed my eyes and jumped when I realized someone was in my shelter. It was Ana-Lucia. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands holding her stomach protectively.

Over the last month we haven't talked much; only a few words and if we did it was not about the baby. I was kind of relieved but I also knew that we had to talk about it eventually. I watched as she stared at my makeshift wall.

I looked around finding my shirt in the corner. I slipped it on and sat up.

"You were right…" She said speaking low.

I stared at the side of her face. She still hasn't looked at me. I don't say anything hoping she'll keep talking.

"We are having a kid. I didn't want to admit it. No, I don't know how I'll do it alone."

"Ana-"

"I can hear the people talking or when they think I'm not looking they stare. I see all of it and it pisses me off that they can't just mind their own f-cking business."

"It's my kid too and if you want my help…I'll give it." I said. She shook her head.

"I never expected you to help. That's why I reacted the way I did when I told you. I didn't think you would try and talk about it. I was ready for a fight, not a civilized conversation." She said.

She finally made eye contact with me. I could see the tears sitting in the rim of her eyes waiting to fall.

"I'm just so scared Sawyer." She said, the tears finally falling.

I crawled next to her and grabbed the side of her face. I moved it so I could see into her eyes. They were filled with so much emotion. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see what those eyes were trying to say. I pulled her to my chest and held her close while she cried out all of her doubts and fears.

"Stay here tonight Chica, we can talk about it." I said into her hair.

"No I shouldn't-"

"Ana we need to talk about this and you know it. You're staying here tonight whether you like it or not." I said sternly. She looked up and me.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" She said giving me an 'Are you kidding me?' look. I just grinned.

"Maybe…" I said with a chuckle.

"Fine…" She huffed. "But you try anything and you're dead." She said with a small smile.

"I think the damage is already done don't you?" I said looking at her stomach and then her eyes.

"You…you…" She couldn't think of anything to say. "Just shut up!"

We both laughed and I moved over and lay on my bed. I patted the bed next to me and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Sawyer." She warned.

"I know Muchacha, I'm just messing." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and lay down on her back. I sit on my side and use my palm to hold my head up.

(No One)

"So what do you want to do about everyone else?" She asked.

"I say nothing. It's none of their damn business." Sawyer shrugged the best he could since he was lying on his shoulder.

Ana smiled warmly and closed her eyes; falling asleep from all her exhaustion.

(Ana)

"Hey Rose." I said sitting next to the older lady.

She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hello Ana-Lucia how are you doing today?" She asked warmly.

"I'm doing good; how about yourself?" I asked.

"I can't complain." Rose said.

"Can I ask a favor?" I asked hopeful. She nodded.

"Will you deliver my baby?" I asked playing with my hands.

I waited in anticipation as she thought about it. I was starting to get worried when she hadn't said anything yet.

"Of course I will Ana." She smiled. My face broke into a grin at her answer.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Now can I ask you a question?" She said; her face getting serious.

I nodded and sighed.

"Who's the father Ana?" She asked.

(No One's POV)

"I'm not asking so I can judge you." Rose said rubbing Ana's back.

"Is it Sawyer's?" The older woman stared at the younger Latina waiting for an answer.

Rose watched as Ana-Lucia sighed and looked at her. She knew right away that the answer was yes. Her eyes gave her away. Rose smiled slightly and nodded.

"You two will both do great as parents." She grinned pulling Ana into a sideways hug.

(Two Months Later)

She was now six months pregnant and her stomach had gotten large from the growing child. Everyone had figured out that it was Sawyer who fathered Ana's unborn child. Nobody really seemed to care, which lead to great relief from the expecting parents. They still got the looks or a whisper here and there but, neither of them cared. Sawyer had surprisingly become very protective of Ana; which lead to Ana being pissed off quite often.

Some had thought that Sawyer and Ana-Lucia were in a relationship; which both people were quick to correct them. They weren't in a relationship at all really. They stayed in each other's tent sometimes but they just talked about the baby and nothing more.

Sawyer was woken up by Ana-Lucia shaking him. He already knew who it was so he didn't even open his eyes.

"What do you want Rambina?" He groaned; his voice filled with sleep.

"My f-cking tank top doesn't fit anymore. Can I have one of your shirts until I find a different one?" She asked.

He pointed above his head. Ana looked and saw his plaid button up shirt was sitting in the left corner. Ana crawled closer to the corner trying to reach it without hurting herself. Sawyer had finally decided to open his eyes and when he did he was greeted with more than an eye full of Ana's chest. His breath caught in his throat and he decided it was best to shut them before Ana-Lucia realized he was staring at her boobs.

He could feel her stand up. He opened his eyes once again and was relieved she didn't figure anything out. Sawyer watched as Ana stood with her back to him. She carefully lifted up her tank top and pulled it over her head. His breathing got ragged at the sight of her gorgeous back and… well he wouldn't and couldn't go there. She slipped on the shirt and buttoned it up. She walked over to the entrance and turned back to him.

"Thanks Tex; I'll give it back when I find a different one."

"No rush Muchacha." She waved as he shut his eyes.

Ana walked into the hatch and was greeted by Jack. He was washing his medical tools in the sink.

"Hey Ana." He said with a tired sigh.

"Hey." She said walking over and standing next to him.

She watched him for a minute before she spoke.

"Hey I was wondering if I could look through the clothes and find a couple big shirts."

"Yeah go for it." He said pointing for the shelf.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked over to the box.

She rummaged through the clothes and found three big t-shirts that were big enough too fit over her large stomach. She smiled and waved at Jack before exited the hatch.

Ana-Lucia was walking through the trail that lead back to camp when she heard shuffling behind the bushes. She looked around and immediately her heart started racing and the adrenaline flew through her veins. Her head whipped from left to right trying to figure out what it was. She suddenly felt her self being pulled from behind.

When she had no luck getting away she tried elbowing the person in the stomach. She succeeded but only pissed off the attacker. She was hit in the back of the head with something metal.

Her whole world black as her body went limp and she fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Sawyer demanded loudly.

"She was attacked." Eko said calmly laying Ana down in her shelter.

"Attacked by who?" Sawyer yelled.

"Calm down Sawyer." Sun said gently touching his arm.

"Calm down? What! She was attacked and you want me to calm down?"

"What happened?" Sun asked Eko.

"I was walking in the jungle and I heard someone and I ran and found her unconscious and an Other tying her hands together. I knocked them out and carried her back to camp."

"Where is he?" Sawyer growled.

"I will take care of them myself." Eko said keeping his cool.

"Damn it I said where are they?" He yelled.

"I said I will take care of him. You stay here and look after Ana-Lucia." Eko said looking him straight in the eyes as he walked away.

Sawyer was going to protest but he heard Ana whimper. He knelt down next to her and ran his hand over her hair. He was angry; not just with the attacker but with himself. He should have been there to protect her but he wasn't. Now here she was unconscious and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ana whimpered again and her eyes started darting around under her lids. Sawyer moved closer to her face.

"Ana…" He said soothingly.

"Sawyer." She whispered barely audible.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, I think so; just groggy." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Here drink some water." Sawyer said helping her sit up and handed her a bottle.

"Thanks."

Ana-Lucia fell asleep again and slept until the next afternoon.

Rose, Sun, Jin, Claire, Jack, Hurley and Libby were all standing around the camp when they heard yelling.

"Sawyer you will not do this!" They heard Ana yell.

Everyone looked around the group and shrugged.

"You're not gonna go trenching though the jungle by yourself anymore and that's final!"

"You will not stand here and tell me what to do." Ana yelled.

"Ana, you're not doing that anymore!"

"Why do you care so much?" She yelled.

"Because I care about what happens you Ana!" Everyone looked at each other in shock.

It was silent now and the group couldn't hear anything else. They all shrugged and went their separate ways.

Ana-Lucia stood still at what Sawyer had just told her.

"I worry about you every day when you walk into that jungle alone. I worry about the baby. I'm scared that one of these days you won't walk out of that tree line. I care about what happens to you." He said lower.

Ana's hormones got the best of her.

"I care about what happens to you too Sawyer. Don't you think I worry about if you'll be around to see your baby?" She said.

"I'm not going anywhere not anyone could keep me from that kid…or you." He said hugging her.

They pulled apart and looked at each other. Ana understood what Sawyer meant because she was scared to go into the jungle but, she knew that's a risk she would have to take. She didn't like to be treated like she was not capable; because she was. She was only pregnant not paralyzed. Ana-Lucia felt more safe now that she knew Sawyer worried about her and it made her heart melt that he cared about her; if he only knew how much she cared about him.

So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review.

_Nikki_


	2. Part Two

**Miralys-** Lol. We could never keep Ana from her signature tank top. She'll start wearing it again of course when she loses the baby bump. Hehe. Glad you liked it!

**xhoelli- **I agree I love that small friendship between Rose and Ana. Rose is so easy to get along with and does not judge. Which, would make such a great friendship between them.

**SassyLostie- **Thanks. The delivery is a little bit more comedy but I did throw in Sawyer worrying LOL.

_Ok onto the next chapter! I hope you like. This chapter is the arrival of the baby!_

_Nikki_

**

* * *

**

**Part Two**

(Two Months Later)

It was a few weeks ago when she did it and when she did Sawyer almost fainted.

_They were lying in Sawyer's shelter; Sawyer was on his side facing away from Ana and she was lying on her back. Sawyer had fallen asleep easily; although Ana was having a lot of trouble. He was woke up by Ana's hand wrapping across his stomach. It was almost as if she was making him push into her stomach. Sawyer was a little worried he was squishing the baby. He wasn't to sure what to think about the situation until he felt it._

_In his lower back was Ana's baby bump. She had it pressed into his back. Sawyer was going to make a smart remark when he felt something bump him. It was their baby; it was kicking and Sawyer got to feel every bit of it. _

_He closed his eyes and grinned big at the feeling of their child. His arm moved lower and lay on top of Ana's forearm. Sawyer listened as Ana sighed and her breathing got heavier._

_The next morning they woke up in the same position._

"_Are you trying to make a move there Ana-Lulu?" Sawyer asked; his tone light._

"_You wish." Ana chuckled._

"_Well you were snuggled up to me last night." He grinned._

"_I don't hear you complaining." She retorted laughed slightly._

"_I'm not complaining; just curious." _

"_Curiosity killed the cat, Tex." She said sitting up slowly._

"_I was laying like that because it took the pressure off the weight from my stomach and I finally got good sleep. If you must know." She smiled groggily. _

_Sawyer nodded and stood up. He grinned his gorgeous dimpled grin and held his hand out to help Ana-Lucia up. Her hand went to her back and she waddled out of the tent._

Every night since then Sawyer stayed up late loving the feeling of the small kicks in his lower back. He'd even come to realize that that kid slept during the day and was kicking around all night. Almost as if they were bonding while Ana was asleep. Sawyer always wondered how Ana slept with all that kicking.

"Mornin' Lulu." He said sitting up. "Sleep good?"

"How would you sleep if you had a big watermelon stretching out your ab muscles?" She snapped.

"_Aww… sh-t. She's having a bad day. Stay cool Sawyer just don't piss her off." _He thought to himself.

"It's almost over Chica. A few weeks left." Sawyer tried to get her to lighten up.

She rolled her eyes and held her hands up. Sawyer quickly grabbed them and pulled her until she was standing. Ana carefully walked to the entrance of the tent and exited. Sawyer followed.

"Where you goin'?" He asked.

"I have to pee!" She yelled. "Problem?"

Sawyer held his hands up and watched her walk away. He shook his head and sat down watching the sun rise while he read a book.

"Hi Rose." She said with a frustrating sigh.

"Hello Ana, how are you today?" She smiled wide rubbing her stomach.

"I'm having a bad day and Sawyer is pissing me off." She took a deep breath.

"Give Sawyer a chance; he's just worried. It'll all work out." She smiled.

"Yeah…" Ana mumbled.

"So are you excited? It's almost time." The older lady grinned.

"I wish I could say I'm excited but I'll just be glad to get this kid out of me." Ana huffed.

Rose laughed and walked into her shelter coming out with a bag.

"Here I found some clothes that were either too small or two big and I made some things for the baby." Ana grinned as Rose started showing off the stuff.

"Here are some diapers, and here is something you tie around your shoulders so you can carry the baby. I made a few t-shirts and a few other things."

"Rose, how did you make all this stuff?" Ana asked surprised.

"I found a sewing kit in the hatch. You like?" She asked.

"Of course! Thank you so much Rose." Ana said hugging her.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I should get back before Sawyer has a heart attack." Ana grinned walking away.

"Thanks again!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Ana walked back to her shelter and dropped the stuff off at her tent. She found Sawyer sitting under the shady tree outside of his tent. She sighed and walked over. She carefully tried to sit down next to him; when she finally did Sawyer grinned.

"I guess I could've helped out huh?"

"That probably would've helped." She scoffed.

"I'm going to wash up soon; are you going to make a big deal or make a big deal?" Ana muttered.

"What was the first one?" He asked. Ana glared at him.

"I'm going too." He said standing up.

He helped her up once again and they walked into the jungle. A few months ago Sawyer had found another little spring that was a lot closer than the other one. That brought much relief to Ana because it was less walking. They made their way through the jungle and stopped next to the small spring water pond.

Ana stripped down to just her too small black tank top, that barely covered her chest and her panties; Sawyer watched and tried to look away but he was amazed at how beautiful she was and soon she would be having their child. He watched as she carefully walked into the pond; once she was shoulder height she carefully swam around. Sawyer stripped down to his boxers and did a cannonball into the small pond. When he resurfaced Ana rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child." She huffed with a small smile.

"You love it." He grinned. She rolled her eyes once again and swam away from him.

She dipped under quickly and got her hair wet; making her way to the edge she sat on a rock and started washing up her body. She was washing her stomach when Sawyer surfaced right in front of her.

"Jesus Sawyer." She hissed.

"Scare ya?" He asked laughing.

She shook her head smiling. Sawyer grinned and grabbed the soap from her.

"Hey!" She said loudly.

Sawyer ignored her protests and brought his hand to her baby bump. He slowly rubbed the soap along her stomach. Ana lay her head back against the grassy edge and sighed a relaxed sigh.

She then felt his hand rub her stomach again only this time there wasn't any soap under his hand. She studied his face carefully. He was smiling slightly.

"I still can't believe it sometimes." He said lowly.

"Me neither, I never thought I'd be having a kid with you." She scowled playfully.

"Hey I object and that feelings mutual Rambina." He grinned.

She huffed and swam away giggling. Sawyer followed close behind and grabbed her from underneath her stomach; pulling her close. He brought his lips close to her ear.

"Who you running from Chica?" He said lowly.

"You…" She said breathing deep.

Sawyer let go of her and swam around until he was facing her. They stared at each other for a minute. Ana was surprised when she felt Sawyer give her a long peck on the lips. Her heartbeat started racing and she was upset when he pulled away. They stared into each others eyes until Sawyer couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the side of her face and crashed his lips onto hers. Ana wrapped her hands into his hair and sighed. Ana pulled away and looked at him. He was smiling which was contagious and Ana smiled too.

Ana then pulled away and swam towards the edge. Sawyer shook his head and smiled.

"You're just gonna leave a man like that?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry are you all hot and bothered?" She replied.

"Maybe, are you willing to help out?" He grinned.

"Can't, sorry Cowboy, been in the water too long already." She said slipping on her shirt again.

Sawyer sighed and swam to the edge. He got out of the pond and put his clothes back on. Once they were both fully dressed they started their walk back towards camp.

They walked next to each other. Neither one of them knew what to do about the kiss that just sort of happened. They walked in an uncomfortable silence until they were almost at the beach. Ana was staring straight ahead not willing to meet Sawyer's eyes.

They were a hundred yards from the beach when Sawyer came to an abrupt stop; Ana stopped too and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Is this uncomfortable or is it just me?" He asked.

"Oh yeah it's very uncomfortable." She chuckled.

"Why?" He asked. "I mean come on how long have we been together…without...you know…be-being together." He stuttered. Ana smiled.

"What I'm trying to say is that we sleep together all the time….no! That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that this shouldn't be like this." Sawyer said with a huff.

Ana-Lucia laughed at Sawyer's antics. He did have a point though; how could one little kissed cause so much? Ana had to laugh though; because it seemed like they could sleep together, have a kid together, and constantly get on each other's nerves but, when one little kiss happens Sawyer nor Ana knew what to do about it.

Ana walked up to Sawyer slowly and started playing with his shirt. She stared at him with lustful eyes.

"Chill out Cowboy, don't think too much you'll hurt yourself." She said kissing him softly.

Sawyer was tense at first but, Ana soon felt him loosen up and tighten his grip around her shoulders. Inside Ana was smiling because this felt so right to be standing here in his arms. She never wanted to admit it but now that they've been around each other for so long, his redneck ways rubbed off on her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along the trail.

"Come on, I'll help you relieve some of that stress." She purred.

Sawyer grinned and walked next to her down the trail; hand in hand. They finally made it too the beach and was almost to their tent. Sawyer made quick eye contact with Kate; she was jealous.

"_Good…"_ He thought._ "She deserves it." _

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. They finally reached the tent and both were quick to grab at the other. They've both waited for this moment for so long and now it was finally happening…again. Ana's hands quickly started unbuttoning his shirt; all the while their kiss not breaking. Sawyer ran his fingers along her spine and felt her shiver. He smiled against her lips. The kiss deepened until Ana pulled away.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" She yelled holding her stomach.

"What?" Sawyer panicked.

"This kid has perfect timing is what! I was about to get some and it decides to make it's entrance." Ana yelled.

Sawyer couldn't help but laugh at Ana. He quickly stopped when she gave him her death glare.

"Should I get Jack?" He quickly asked.

"No, Rose is delivering the baby." She said between deep breaths.

"What? She's not a doctor." Sawyer said rolling his eyes.

"I don't care she's the only one that's gonna deliver this kid now go." She said shooing him out of the tent.

Her hands clenched her stomach and took deep breaths as another contraction hit her.

Sawyer gave back with Rose in less than ten minutes. Rose even brought Sun; who was going to help. At this point she didn't care who delivered the kid as long as it was over soon. She was lying on the makeshift bed with her knees in the air. She was breathing fast and Sawyer was next to her holding her hand and whispering encouragement into her ear.

Even though he was encouraging her; inside he was a wreck. His hands would probably shake if Ana wasn't squeezing them so hard. How was he going to do this? How could he possibly make a good father? He took big deep breaths to calm himself down because, it was already to late to worry about that. This baby was coming now and he would have to face his fears a lot sooner then he wanted.

"Ok Ana, the next contraction you have I want you to push." Rose said.

She nodded and braced herself as another contraction hit. She screamed and squeezed Sawyer's hand. Sure enough though; she pushed with all her might.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked the group standing outside of Sawyer's tent.

"Ana's having the baby." Claire squealed.

"And she's totally ripping Sawyer a new one." Hurley said laughing.

"Sawyer if you think you're ever touching me again you're crazy. This is all ahhh… you're fault you bastard!" The heard Ana-Lucia scream at Sawyer.

The group giggled and tried to keep their presence unknown while Ana was having her baby.

"I hate you, you f-cking d-ck!" She yelled again. They all laughed.

"One more push Ana." Sun smiled.

"I can't do it." She said breathless.

"Come on Ana, yes you can. One more…" Rose encouraged her.

She gritted her teeth and pushed one last time. Everyone got quiet as they heard the strong lungs of the baby.

"It's a girl; congratulations guys." Rose smiled.

She set the baby girl on Ana's stomach. Sawyer sat in awe at the new arrival of their baby girl. She was gorgeous; she had dark blue eyes and curly, light brown hair. She was screaming louder than any baby could, Sawyer thought. He looked at Ana who was smiling down at the new arrival.

"She's perfect." Sawyer whispered.

"I know." Ana said hugging him.

They shared a passionate kiss and then Sawyer walked out of the tent.

"It's a girl!" He yelled; the whole camp cheered.

Whatever fears he had flew out of the window. Hopefully forever.

* * *

What do you think? Please Review! 

_Nikki_


	3. Part Three

Ok don't kill me but the name is CRAZY! I mean crazy but, I love the name because of the meaning that's where I got the title from. I won't say the name here I'll let you read and find out but the meaning for the first name is: In legend Name was the most beautiful woman in the world, with her dazzling blue eyes and curling tresses. The middle name means: Rough Island. Hence the title. This is the shortest chapter I wrote and I will update sooner. I hope you like. Please review!

_Nikki_

**

* * *

**

**Part Three**

They were both laying on their sides; the baby sleeping in the middle. Sawyer out of no where laughed. Ana looked at him like he was crazy.

"Those were some pretty awful things you said to me.I hate you, you f-cking d-ck! You're never touching me again!" He mocked in a fake girl voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well you push something the size of her..." She said pointing to the baby. "Out of something this big..." She said making her thumb and pointer a small circle. "Then we'll talk. Until then shut it!" She smiled.

He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Hey I was just saying chica." He laughed. "Kind of hurt my feelings."

She snorted and they both looked down at their sleeping daughter; only a few hours old. She was beyond beautiful with her curly hair and chubby cheeks. Ana closed her eyes with a happy sigh.

"So I really can never touch you again?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him; he looked dead serious. She started laughing and shook her head. He's such a doofus!

(Three Weeks Later)

Ana sat under the shady tree; in the airplane chair. She was holding their three week old daughter in her arms. Rose was sitting next to her watching Sawyer and Eko build a new home for Ana and the baby.

"They are doing so good with the new shelter." Rose smiled.

"Yeah, Sawyer wasn't going to let me sleep until we had a better shelter." Ana chuckled.

"How are you and Sawyer?"

"We're good; very good now that she's here." She kissed the baby's head.

"You pick out a name yet?" Rose asked.

"No not yet. Sawyer tried naming her Cheyenne but I told him he was on drugs." Ana laughed.

They both stopped talking and watched on as they watched the new house get built. Sawyer and Eko were using wood this time and Eko was making it just like the church. He made walls and even a door and now there was enough room for all three of them to live in it.

Ana was hesitant at first because she felt that if they were building a more permanent house, then living on the island would be permanent and she still liked to hope that one day they'd go home. Then she came to the conclusion that as long as her daughter and boyfriend were there she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Okay Ana I'm going to fix some dinner for Bernard I'll see you later." Rose said kissing the top of Ana's head and walked away.

"Bye." Ana called out.

She carefully laid the baby in her cradle that Locke made for her. She smiled as the baby drifted off to sleep.

"Hey baby." She looked up to see Sawyer standing in front of her.

She smiled and motioned for him to sit down. He smiled and sat next to her; kissing her.

"You know baby needs a name." Ana stated.

"Yeah I know it's hard to talk about her when she doesn't have one." Sawyer laughed.

"How about Jersey?" Ana suggested.

"Why Jersey?"

"Because that's where I grew up and it's a cute name." She kissed him.

"How about Taisie…" Sawyer said softly.

"What! Are you kidding me? Taisie?"

"I read it in a book and in legend Taisie was the most beautiful woman in the world, with her dazzling blue eyes and curling tresses." Sawyer grinned.

"It's definitely different." Ana smiled.

"Yeah and our baby will be different and she's beautiful and she has blue eyes and curly hair…it's perfect." He chuckled.

"Okay so we have a first name now we need a middle name." Ana said.

"In that same book was Rona; and Rona means "Rough Island" and I think you can agree Sweet Cheeks, that this is a rough island. That'll be something for her to tell her friends when she's older." Sawyer grinned.

"Taisie Rona huh? You sure that's what you want to name her?" Ana asked. Sawyer nodded.

"Taisie Rona Ford…I kinda like it." Ana grinned.

"Taisie Rona Ford." Sawyer mocked.

"Perfect." Ana whispered. "Now go finish that house." Ana laughed.

Sawyer kissed her one last time and stood up. She playfully smacked his ass as he walked away. She chuckled to herself and closed her eyes. Yup this was going to be great. As long as she had Sawyer and Taisie.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**_


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

"Taisie no!" Sawyer snapped.

They were lounging on the beach while Ana was gone doing laundry. Taisie was one now and she was a mischievous little girl. They were playing by the waters edge and Taisie was trying to pick up a crab.

"I said no, stop before it pinches you." Sawyer warned her.

"No Da! Pway." She said pointing towards the creature.

She scrunched up her small face and scowled at him. He chuckled at how much she reminded him of Ana.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged sitting back down.

He always found that if you told her no then she would go and do it anyways. So he decided that the only way she'll learn is if she plays with the crab and gets pinched. Sure it made him feel bad but there wasn't anything else he could do. Sawyer continued to watch his little girl as she chased the red crab around the sand.

Sawyer looked out into the ocean and started thinking about everything he had. It wasn't much but he has the woman he loves and his daughter. Of course the first year had been hard. Many fights and stressful nights; it's hard raising a baby on an island with no resources. But, eventually everything started to calm down.

He loved Ana-Lucia with all he could give her and she the same. They would have big fights in the middle of the beach but that turned into wild make up sex at the end of the day. That's what kept their relationship so extravagant; they had their disagreements and yelling matches but, at the end of the day it was just the two of them… and of course Taisie.

Sawyer was still amazed at how quick Taisie grew. She has soft golden skin, light brown curly hair, and deep blue eyes that could mesmerize you. He could never say no to his little girl even if his life depended on it. Usually when Taisie needed punishment, he left it up to Ana because she was much sterner with her than he was.

Sawyer was relieved when Taisie lost interest in chasing around the crab and started splashing around in the water. He watched her for a few minutes before he decided it was time to retreat back to camp.

"Come on Taisie; let's go see if mama is home yet." He said picking her up.

He carried her on his hip as he walked up the beach. Taisie laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. By the time Sawyer made it to their shelter Ana was inside putting away the laundry she did.

Sawyer had actually become very crafty since Taisie was born. He was always finding new ways to make the shelter better. He made a dresser to hold all their stuff and a table for Taisie to play on and even a full size crib for her too. It wasn't much but it kept him sane on the crazy nights and busy on the boring nights.

"Hey Muchacha…" he said laying the now sleeping Taisie in her crib.

"Hey…" She said standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist.

She brought his face down to hers and they shared a deep passionate kiss.

"I'm going to start making some dinner I'll be back in a while." She said gathering her stuff.

"Ok sweet cheeks I'm going to go outback and finish my latest project." Sawyer grinned.

Sawyer had set up a table out side the back of their shelter so he could work on his new projects and still be close to Taisie while she was napping.

He still didn't have many supplies but he found some tools and a few nails and a couple saws in an old closet in the back of the hatch. Ana and Sawyer were doing very well because of Sawyer's new hidden talent. He would make dressers and tables for the rest of the losties and in return they would bring them fish and fruit and stuff they've rounded up from around the jungle.

Sawyer continued to work until Ana came back and called for him. He smiled to himself and set his stuff down. Walking around the shelter he walked in to see Ana sitting with Taisie on her lap.

He sat down and they eat cooked fish and fruit. Taisie's favorite was bananas and they were glad because that's something that was very easy to find on the island.

Once they were done eating Ana and Sawyer lay in their makeshift bed while Taisie played with her few homemade toys. There was a knock at the door.

Once opened it revealed Rose. She had become a grandmother to Taisie; who loved her very much.

"Roe!" Taisie yelled stumbling her way to the older lady.

Rose picked her up and smiled.

"Hi baby, you ready to play with Aaron and Min?" Rose asked.

Once a week Rose would pick up Aaron, Taisie and Min and she would take them to play around the beach and give the parents some time alone. Min was Sun's daughter she was only a couple months older than Taisie and Aaron was almost two.

Taisie giggled and wiggled in her arms. Rose laughed and looked at Ana and Sawyer.

"How are you tonight?" She asked them.

"We're good Rose." Ana smiled. "Thanks again for taking Taisie."

"It's no problem I love having them all around." She smiled. "Ok we'll see you later."

"Bye!" Ana and Sawyer called out.

They exited the shelter as Ana sat up.

"What now cowboy?" She grinned.

"I could think of a few things." He smiled his dimpled smile that Ana loved so much.

"Oh yeah…" She played along.

An hour later they were lying next to one another; legs tangled and sweaty bodies touching.

"So what is this project you've been working on and keeping secret?" Ana smiled.

"A swing set… very difficult but I'm getting somewhere." He chuckled.

"That's cool. I like a man whose good with his hands." She laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He said kissing her collar bone.

"Yeah but you better hurry and build another crib." She said smiling to herself.

"Taisie already has one…" He was confused.

It finally hit him about what she was trying to say. Another baby? He was so excited now but, also very shocked.

"You mean?" He trailed on.

"Yup, you've knocked me up again Cowboy." Ana laughed.

"I can't believe this. Another kid, I love you." He kissed her deeply.

"I love you too Sawyer."

* * *

So I know this chapter is really fluffy but oh well lol. **Please Review!!!**

_Nikki_


	5. Part Five

Ok so this is the last chapter :( and then the epilogue I actually made a oneshot sequel and I think I'll put that one up to so actually theres two chappies left after this lol. Anyways thanks for all the reviews you don't know how much that means to me that people are reading my stories. Squeeeee!

**bonboni- **I searched for island names and wanted the perfect one and when I found Taisie I was excited because of the meaning. It means "In legend Taisie was the most beautiful woman with her blue eyes and curling tresses" Obviously Sana baby would be the most beautiful thing with Sawyer's blue eyes and Ana's curly hair PERFECT! LOL Rona means "Rough Island" hence the title.

**xhoelli- **Yeah **SassyLostie** gave me the idea so I wrote that in. Hehe thanks.

Thank you ever one else who read it!

**

* * *

Part Five **

_(Six Months Later)_

Once again Rose was in their shelter delivering Ana and Sawyer's second child. This time the rest of the camp practically pulled up chairs so they could listen to Ana tell off Sawyer. If they had popcorn it would have been in their hands.

"Twelve mangoes says it's a boy." Charlie said.

"I'll take that and raise you a bunch of bananas. I think it's a girl." Hurley replied.

"I can't believe you're betting on Ana's baby!" Claire said shaking her head.

"Sawyer I hate you! (Scream) I hate you!" Ana yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"Come on Ana, it's time to push." Rose said soothingly.

"I can't do it. Make Sawyer do it." She whined. Rose chuckled.

"Come on Chica, yes you can. You're almost there and then you'll get to hold your new baby." Sawyer grinned.

"This is all you fault (Smack) Sawyer!" (Smack)

"Ow! Ow!" They heard Sawyer yelp and continued laughing.

"I'm moving out and taking the kids with me!" She yelled. (Smack)

"Ow!"

"You prick!" (Scream)

Charlie and Hurley were rolling around clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard.

"Last push Ana." Rose smiled.

She took a deep breath and held it as she pushed as hard as her body would allow. She held Sawyer's hand tightly and screamed at the pain. Sawyer bent down and whispered encouragement into her ear. He then looked over and saw the dark hair of his new baby. He smiled and waited in anticipation to find out the sex of the baby.

"What is it?" Ana asked.

"It's a girl!" Rose smiled and started wiping off the baby.

"Another girl huh?" Sawyer said. (Smack)

"Ow! Damn it, stop that!" He said rubbing him head.

They heard everyone outside the tent started laughing. Ana grinned.

"If you guys don't shut the f-ck up out there, as soon as I can walk I swear I'll hunt every one of you down and make your life a living hell!" She said pretending to be pissed.

Everyone quickly shut up and apologized

"What is it Ana? I'm dying here." Claire squealed.

At that queue the baby started screaming loudly.

"It's another girl!" Sawyer said leaving the tent.

Every congratulated him and shook hands.

"I'll pick up my fruit later." Hurley pointed at Charlie.

Sawyer then left everyone to visit with his new daughter. He walked into his tent to see Ana holding her new daughter. Sawyer smiled and couldn't help but to be overwhelmed with emotions. He never expected any of this to happen. He always thought he would stay a criminal and now here he is; a woman he loves and she loves him back and has two beautiful daughters and he wouldn't change anything in the world.

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked.

Since he named Taisie he told Ana that she would be in control of the names. Rose finished cleaning up and left the new parents alone with their newborn.

"No not yet." She said as she kissed her head.

"Mama!" Two year old, Taisie yelled coming through the shelter door.

"Hey baby, meet your new baby sister." She cooed at the baby.

Taisie walked over and her mouth dropped open with awe.

"Baby small." She said.

"Yup." Sawyer said sitting Taisie on his lap.

The baby looked exactly like Taisie did when she was born. Only the new baby had brown eyes and darker hair; also her skin was lighter than Taisie's.

(Ana)

I still can't believe this; another daughter. She's so beautiful and she looks just like Sawyer. I smile at her as she closes her eyes. I look over and saw Sawyer holding and playing with Taisie. If you would have asked me where I would be in three years I probably would have said prison but, I'm not and I have an awesome man and two beautiful daughters.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me…I was exhausted.

I woke up a couple hours later to the baby crying. I smiled and lifted her up. She was hungry so I lifted my shirt and let her eat. After she was done I burped her and lay her back in her newly built crib. I lay back down and closed my eyes. It was still early but I was tired. Sawyer and Taisie had left a little while ago to give me some peace and quiet.

Once again I fell asleep thinking about baby names.

"Taisie, be quiet mama's sleeping." Sawyer attempted to be quiet.

"I want to see the new baby." She whined.

"Alright, just be quiet."

"It's ok Sawyer I'm awake." I said rolling over.

I gave him a small smile and sat up. He picked up the baby and we all sat down on our bed as a family.

"Daddy, what's the baby's name?" Taisie asked. I smiled.

"The baby doesn't have a name yet." He said holding his baby daughter.

"But the baby needs a name…how about Angel." She suggested.

"As much of an angel she is honey, we're not naming the baby Angel." I told her.

"How bout' Princess?" She asked. I laughed.

"No baby, not princess." I laughed and picked her up.

I lay back with Taisie on my stomach. We stared into each other's eyes as she giggled.

"Mama te ama." _(Mommy loves you) _I said playing with her curly hair.

"I love you too mommy." She said kissing my cheek.

I let her go and she stood up and walked over to her play area. I sighed and turned to my side and watched Sawyer lay on his side with the baby in between us.

"So Cowboy, how does it feel to be a parent all over again?" I smiled.

"It's great…" He said holding the baby's hand. "She needs a name you know?"

"Yeah I know and that's why I've picked one for her." I grinned.

"Oh yeah what?" He asked.

"Penelope…" I asked messing with him. His eyes got wide.

"What! You are not naming my kid Penelope." He said defiantly.

I laughed at the face that he made. I could tell her was relieved that I was only kidding.

"Not funny muchacha." He said.

"Hey now, she's my kid too and I think if I wanted to name her Penelope, I would name her that." I said giving him a scowl. It was his turn to laugh.

"Alright chica enough of the suspense, what this darlin's name?" He asked.

"Raegen Rose Ford…" I said kissing Raegen's forehead.

"It's weird but I could get used to it." He smiled and kissed me softly.

I gladly accepted and put my hand around his neck pulling him closer. I loved the way his stubble rubbed my skin and how he groaned when I kissed him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, even though you're a pain in the ass sometimes." I joked.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. We continued to admire our daughter while Taisie played with her homemade blocks. Taisie finally fell asleep and Sawyer picked her up and put her in her crib. Since Raegen was only a few hours old she slept the whole time anyway so I also lay her in her crib and plopped down next to Sawyer. Laying my head on his chest and sighed.

"You hungry? You haven't eaten all day." Sawyer said rubbing my back.

"No I'm fine, unless you've got some burger king." I giggled.

"Sorry Chica no can do." He laughed kissing me.

* * *

Ok thats the last chapter the next one will be the epilogue and the one after that will be the oneshot sequel. We're almost done! Thank you everyone who read it! 


	6. Epilogue

**Ok guys here is the epilogue one more chapter to go until the end. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review. **

**Nikki****

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Taisie, Raegen, and Reid all sat around on their parent's bed. Taisie, who is close to turning twenty-one is now married with a daughter; Genesis. She graduated from high school a couple years ago and married her high school sweetheart Travis. Genesis is almost one year old now; and she's sitting on her mothers lap while the three siblings have a bonding moment.

Sawyer and Ana have been together ever since they were rescued from the island when Taisie was nine. They never expected to be on the island that long but, then again they never expected to be rescued at all. Even though they've been together for over twenty one years; they've yet to get married, until now. Since they were on their honeymoon; Taisie is staying with her younger siblings until they get back.

"Can you believe they waited this long to get married?" Reid asked.

Reid was fifteen years old and the youngest. He was a spitting image of his father; dimples and all. Taisie had grown to look just like her mother in every way possible. Raegen however is a mix between Sawyer and Ana. She is tall and slim; she has gorgeous dark brown hair with dimples to kill for.

"I know it's crazy to say that I got married before my parents did." Taisie chuckled.

"Yeah, and they went to Cabo. It's gorgeous there." Raegen said. She got an evil eye from Taisie.

"I knew it! You did go to Mexico for spring break you little skeez." Taisie said playfully.

"Hey I'm eighteen I'm allowed to do as I please." Raegen stated proudly.

Ever since Raegen turned eighteen she's been acting out because she's an adult now and her parents can't tell her what to do now. Nothing to serious though; the biggest thing she ever did was go to Mexico for a week with her friends. She just graduated high school and is living with Sawyer and Ana until her fall semester of college starts.

"It still baffles me that we were born on an island…with nothing!" Reid says.

"Well you were only there for a few years before we were rescued. I had to practically grow up on that damn island!" Taisie says with a huff.

"Quit bitching, you loved it." Raegen laughed; punching her sister playfully.

They mostly kept contact with everyone from the island. Min; Sun and Jin's daughter have been best friends with Taisie since before they left the island and Aaron is now Min's long time boyfriend. The kid's really loved Eko too. They all referred to him as 'Uncle Eko' and it was the same with everyone else too.

The only person who disappeared after the rescue was Kate. Much to everyone's surprise once she was on real land again; she took up her old ways and ran somewhere out east; leaving Jack heartbroken. It all got fix however, when Jack tracked her down and sat at her doorstep until she finally gave in. Their married now with five kids, yup five.

It wasn't surprising when all three siblings were very close. Growing up they were always together and never gave Ana and Sawyer too much trouble; when they were together anyways. It was when they were alone that always got them into trouble. Taisie was very protective of her younger brother and sister ever since they had one last run in with the others on the island. No one but Sawyer and Ana knows what really happened in the jungle that day. Taisie had told Raegen to take Reid and run and they did just that. The memory still haunts her to this day; the day she killed Henry Gale or Ben. They never knew how an eight year old managed to kill a grown man but, she did and much to everyone's relief; they were rescued a month later.

The three of them stayed up well past midnight telling stories about when they were younger and the girls were filling Reid in on some things that went on before he was born and things he was too young to remember.

What really caught their surprise was when their parents walked through the door.

"Daddy what are you guys doing here?" Raegen asked.

"Dipsh-t here forgot my bag." Ana huffed playfully. "Got to the border and had to drive all the way back here."

Sawyer grinned and hugged her from behind.

"What are you kids still doing up and where is my grand baby?" Sawyer asked.

"She's asleep in Raegen's room." Taisie smiled. She loved how close her father was with her daughter.

Sawyer quickly left the room to go and sit with a sleeping Genesis. Ana sighed happily and sat with her kids on the bed.

"What are you up too?" She asked ruffling Reid's hair.

"We were just talking about the island and growing up and other sibling stuff." Raegen stated.

"Really?" Ana grinned.

"Yeah really and how it took you guys so long to get married." Taisie threw in.

"Humph… it was your father's doing. He didn't want to get married and be some unhappy fat couple." Ana chuckled. "So we just never really got married."

"How could that happen though? You guys are and always will be like totally hot for each other." Taisie said waving her arms around.

"Yeah…" Ana laughed. "We're definitely are."

The three girls all started laughing at the face Reid made. Ana closed her eyes and wanted to forever burn this memory into her brain. She knew her kids would be doing their own thing soon. Raegen was going to college, Taisie is married with a daughter, living in a different city and Reid only has a couple more years before he graduates. Although this was upsetting if you thought about it too much; Ana knew that she would always have Sawyer. They were still as young and passionate as they were on the island; never giving up their jungle loving ways always kept their relationship great.

Plus it helped that they were totally hot for each other.


	7. Sequel

**Ok here is the sequel and sadly the end. I loved writing this probably one of my favorites. I hope everyone enjoyed it. If you want to read some more sana visit the link in my profile; my friend Carol made a forum just for Sana Fanfic. I wrote a teen sana fanfic called "Quality Time" it's in the rated R section of the forum; it's not complete just yet but I think personally one of my best stories. There are many other stories on there also. Thanks for reading.**

**_Nikki_****

* * *

**

**Again- Sequel **

"What do you mean you're pregnant?!" He yelled with wide eyes.

"I mean that our porn fest of a honeymoon, you got me pregnant!" Ana-Lucia snapped back.

"Well I didn't do it alone; so why are you yelling at me?" Sawyer threw his hands up in defeat.

"Because you started yelling first!" Ana yelled throwing her hands up with a loud sigh of frustration.

It's been almost three months since their honeymoon and just yesterday Ana found out that she was pregnant. At first she was shocked because of her age but, then it didn't surprise her because she was practically a baby making machine. She even shed a few tears when she found out because she was going to be a mother all over again. Sure she took pleasure in helping her daughter raise her own daughter but now, now she would be the one who was carrying the baby for nine months; the one who would feel every kick; every move. She had thought everything out… from the good and the bad. Sure she was a grandmother now and she was well into her late forties but, her health wasn't an issue because she kept good care of herself. Didn't look a day over thirty.

Out of no where, Sawyer broke into a huge smile. Ana scowls but, somehow can't contain herself anymore and she also breaks into a huge smile. Sawyer grabs her hand and pulls her close. She gladly wraps her arms around his waist and breathes in his scent.

"I can't believe it! I mean aren't we too old for this? We have a grandbaby." He rambles in her ear while still holding her.

(Ana)

"Everything is fine. I just need to take a few precautions because of my age." I reassure him.

"How are we going to tell the kids?" He asked. I shrug.

"Invite Taisie and Travis over for dinner tonight." I say.

He nods and leans down and kisses me. I gladly except and then pull away. Grabbing the laundry basket I make my way down the stairs into the laundry room. Not once losing the smile on my face.

(Later that night)

All of my kids; my husband, my granddaughter; and my son in law are all crowded around the dining room table. Everyone is laughing and enjoying themselves. Taisie doesn't suspect a thing; I can tell. Also because we invite them over for dinner often so it's nothing new. I take a sip of my water and look towards the end of the table and meet Sawyer's eyes. He grins and nods his head; I nod also and clear my throat. The room grows silent and the whole table looks at me. I can tell they are all curious as to why I've cleared my throat so loudly. Obviously I have something to say. I look at each of my children and give them a smile.

"Do you have something to say mom?" Raegen asks.

"Actually I do…" I say rubbing my sweaty hands on my jeans. Everyone grows silent again.

"Well…" Taisie rushes me. I smile.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"What!" All three of my kids yell. I look at Taisie who is smiling. Her eyebrows are practically touching her forehead and she has a look on her face that's asking 'Are you serious?' I nod and can't help but laugh.

"Wow I can't believe this! That's great!" Taisie yelps.

"Aren't you guys like, too old?" Reid asks quietly. "Ow!" he yells when Raegen hits him in the back of the head. "Jesus Christ Rae!"

"Watch your language boy." Sawyer warns.

"Sorry…" He mutters.

"I'm happy for you guys!" Raegen coos.

"Me too, congrats." Travis throws in.

(Five months later)

Somehow the news spread around like a wildfire and soon all of the islanders new about my pregnancy. Libby and Hurley had started to visit and even Claire and Charlie were around often. The one person though that I wanted most was Rose. She was around just not as often as she wanted to be. Truth be told though even though she was growing old and sick; that never stopped her from visiting at least twice a month during my pregnancy. The kids were more than supportive also. Raegen had got herself a job and started college where she lives in the dormitory. Reid was being so awesome; he helped create the masterpiece that we call the nursery. Since none of my kids had an official nursery I gave Reid money and gave him the mission of making that best nursery he could make with the help of his father.

Sawyer… that man still amazes me sometimes. I remember when we couldn't stand each other. Sure that was over twenty years ago but, never once when I first crashed on that island did I think I would end up with him. I don't regret any of it; except maybe stomping on his shoulder. That's all in the past now.

"Sawyer!" I shout.

He shoots out of bed and looks at me. I'm standing next to the bed clutching my giant stomach and holding my overnight bag. Huffing in pain as the contractions hit me harder and harder.

"It's past noon wake the f-ck up!" I shout. "I'm in labor."

"What?! You're three weeks early." He looks worried. I roll my eyes and huff.

"Are you going to take me to the hospital or will I have to get my son too?" I ask in aggravation.

He nods and quickly gets out of bed. Throwing on some jeans and a tee shirt. He helps me waddle down the stairs and we quickly make our way to the car.

Once we were settled into the hospital; we had a whole room full of people; Taisie, Genesis, Travis, Raegen, Reid, Libby, Hurley,Charlie and Claire.

"Fifty bucks says it's a boy." Charlie says to Hurley.

"You're betting again?" Claire asked in shock.

"Am I missing something?" Reid asked.

"When your mom was in labor with Raegen, Hurley and Charlie here made a wager about the sex of the baby. Hurley won a lot of fruit that day." Claire explained with a laugh. Everyone joined in.

"You're on! I think it's a girl." Hurley quickly added.

(Hours later)

"Congratulations it's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor explained happily.

"Oh my god Ana she's perfect!" Sawyer said kissing my forehead.

I was beyond tired but I could not wait to see my daughter. Sure Reid would be disappointed because he was hoping for a boy but, he would be happy none the less. The doctor handed the bundle of blankets to me and it revealed the most beautiful baby girl. She has the darkest hair I had ever seen and the lightest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Have you love birds picked out a name yet?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking Lilliana." I said quietly.

"I think that's a great name." The doctor said.

"I love it too." Sawyer agreed.

Sawyer captured my lips in a light but, passionate kiss. Pulling away he looked me straight in the eyes.

"And I love you muchacha."

"I love you too cowboy." I reply kissing my new daughter's forehead.

"I should go tell the others." Sawyer says pointing behind him towards the door.

I nodded and he quickly walked out of the door.

(No One)

"Well dad!" Taisie yelled.

"What?" He asked in fake confusion.

"Come one what is it?!" Raegen yelled in frustration.

"I'm kidding." Sawyer threw his hands up. "It's a girl." He grinned.

"Oh my god we've got a baby sister!!" Taisie yelled while jumping up and down with Raegen.

"Yes!" Hurley threw his hands up.

"Damn it! I'm never going to win!" Charlie yelled.

-END-

* * *

That's the end folks. 


End file.
